Lost Without U
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Sequel to Secret Admirer, Jenn is going off-world, what could go wrong?
1. 48 hours

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate or any of its Characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's Notes: **Penelope the Perky Penguin had a song challenge at the start of the year. I did **Girls Night In** to a song by Pink –Raise Your Glass; at the last minute I added in Evan Lorne as some personal snark (he was not part of the original- can ya believe that?). So thus spun the tail of **Secret Admirer**. Then for St. Patrick's Day I wanted to do a **Boy's Night**, so I began with a song... and several songs later I ended up with Glee on Youtube, that lead me to another Robin Thickie song.. But for some reason this one HIT me... and another story was born. Not to worry my **Boy's Night** is not lost, it will actually continue on from this, only with Sheppard as the main character. So enjoy another Sequel in my Evan/Jenn series (because I don't think I am ready to end them just yet.)

-Inspired by the song: Lost Without U by Robin Thickie

-Thank you for the help- Bailey1ak for making a few rules and to Copter for my beautiful sig for this fic on GW, Race-the-Ace for Rule No.2.  
-Thank you to Ladygris because with her eyes this reads sooo much better.

**LOST WITHOUT YOU**

_Evan threw himself up against the wall. His mind raced a million miles a minute. Why did SHE have to go?_

_The weeks after their first date had gone so well, he felt like he floated on a cloud when he was with her. The long walks on the pier, stolen moments in the hallways off the infirmary and slow kisses only heightened his feeling for her._

_Now, he turned and faced the wall, pounding out his frustration__._

48 hours ago…

John stood before a fresh group of Marines from the Daedalus with Ronon and Evan flanking him. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"I am Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Let's just start by saying this is not like any an assignment you have ever had. With that said, we have a few rules that must be followed to the letter.

"First, we never leave a man _or women_ behind. EVER. Second, always, ALWAYS protect the Geek. Do I make myself clear? They must come back in one piece every time. Third rule, never miss a check-in. You've got a thirty minute window before this city is put on alert. Everyone _IS_ that important.

"Fourth Rule of Atlantis, if you're with the Doc, your check in window is ten minutes. If you're one second late, know that three teams of Marines will be coming through that gate to get her back. She is never—and I mean NEVER—to be left alone. When she travels off world, this whole city is on stand-by, so you better follow rule number one and two.

"And the final rule. I know we are out here isolated, alone, and under constant stress of attack, but there is no excuse to harass the women. It will not be tolerated. Since the men outnumber the women here three to one, we have relaxed a lot of the fraternization rules. But when one of our ladies says no, you need to listen, or Ronon here has offered to be every girl's BIG BROTHER if she is having a problem. Do you understand?"

Ronon stood next to John, fisting his hands and glaring at the men. The point was understood as a few men paled at his sheer size.

"And now I hand it over to my Second, Major Evan Lorne. John handed the data pad to Evan and left the room with a half salute.

Lorne knew the drill, the talk with Sheppard, the growl from Ronon then check-in, which included a few more training lessons and a trip to the infirmary. He split the recruits into smaller groups. Rolling his eyes, he went through the training list.

-McKay's world of information: 'DON'T TOUCH: This means you'

-Tour of the city: Places we can and can't go. An Explorer's Guide

-Manners in the Pegasus Galaxy: How to not get yourself killed, eaten or captured off-world

-E-mail and Contact with the other galaxy: What you can and cannot say

-So you think you can operate ancient equipment?

-Puddle Jumper Driver's Ed for Beginners

- It's not just a plant or rock: WHY WE TOUCH NOTHING!

-ALL bugs are bad

And finally, -MEET and Greet the Wraith: Your new neighbors

Lorne shook his head; John had way too much time on his hands to keep coming up with these crazy titles. He did have to admit it put everyone at ease for the first day. After three weeks locked up on a ship and then with another three weeks of serious hard-core training ahead of them, it was nice to lighten up for a few hours.

The Major took his group to their first training, then a stop in the infirmary before lunch and more training.

oOOo

Evan leaned against the wall of the infirmary as he watched Jenn and her team run the gamut of tests on the newbies. For most, this was their first encounter with ancient technology, and the day would end in a mind-numbing experience.

Lorne watched as Jennifer checked and rechecked names with numbers to ensure correct data for each patient. When she felt Evan's eyes watching her, she stopped to give him a wink and small smile before she completed her task, moving on to the next person. Evan wondered how he got so lucky as he gave her a quick smile back.

"No really, I want to see the head doctor! I am not letting a _trainee_ do my check-in," the arrogant Captain's voice berated Jennifer.

Lorne kept his stance against the wall. It happened every time, and he'd learned when to step in and when to let Jennifer handle it. He waited for her signal.

"Sir, I am more than qualified to handle your exam." Jennifer held her ground before the Captain.

"I want to see your supervisor. You know, the one who's older and more experienced than you." The smirk on his face received a warning glance from Lorne.

Jennifer simply called for another nurse to come and assist her.

"What? Are you calling your buddy over? I asked for your supervisor," the Captain continued to berate as he reached for Jennifer's forearm.

Before the Captain was able to make contact, his arm was forcibly pushed behind him and locked in place. The Major leaned in close to speak. "You don't touch 'Doc' without her permission," he growled.

The Captain's eyes went wide in confusion as Jennifer began speaking. "Captain….. Johnson" she said looking at her data pad. "I think what the Major is trying to say is that, as the CMO of this base and his girlfriend, any inappropriate touching will get you a one-way ticket back to Earth." She passed the data pad to her attending nurse. "Could you finish his exam? I need to tend to more important matters. It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain. I hope you don't decide to visit us again too soon. I never forget a face."

Lorne followed Jennifer into her office and closed the door behind them.

Jennifer let out the breath she was holding as Evan's arms wrapped around her. "Every time," she sighed. "One day, I'm gonna get Sheppard to put me in the introduction meeting so I don't have to go through this." She jabbed her finger at Evan's chest, emphasizing her point.

Evan lifted her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I think you're getting better with the comebacks. I think the Colonel is starting to wear off on you," he smiled as his arms tightened around her waist, taking in the closeness of the moment. "Hey, I have to get back out there before they try anything else stupid."

"Ev," Jenn called for him, "thanks."

Evan stopped when he reached the door and turned to face her, "My pleasure," he winked.

TBC~


	2. 24 hours

24hours ago…

"Good, its settled. Two teams will take Doctor Keller to the planet to handle this. You're dismissed." Woolsey finished before he walked from the meeting room back to his office.

"Sheppard, you okay with that?" Ronon kicked John's feet off the chair.

"What. . . .meeting over?" John looked up from his planner as a Sudoku book dropped to the floor.

"Oh, you are so gonna hear it from Lorne when he finds out you let Jennifer go off-world without one of her regular escorts." McKay snapped as he came to stand next to Ronon, both glaring down at John.

"Wait. . . .what? I wasn't listening. What is Doc doing?" John jerked up in his chair as the realization hit him that he'd missed a chunk of the meeting.

"Woolsey is sending Jennifer to the planet to deal with. . ." McKay waved his hand frantically. ". . .the flu-like virus. You know, the one in the woods with the tree house? Remember Tarzan and Jane?"

"Crap!" Now that memory of the conversation came back to him, too many 'yea, sure, okays' later, he had sent Doc to a planet that was not entirely safe. "How many teams are going?"

Ronon stood with his arms crossed. "SGA 10 and 12. We're set for negotiations with SGA 2 and the Genii in the morning"

John's mind began spinning. "Well Ronon you're not needed. Could you tag along to keep an eye on the Doc?" he asked, running his hands through his hair, thinking this could just save her and hopefully his butt as well.

"Nice save, Sheppard," McKay commended. "Can we go get some lunch now before the new guys clear out all the pudding?" he grumbled.

Before John could answer, Ronon had passed him, followed by McKay. "Come on Sheppard."

"Yes, yes, a last supper before Lorne kills you." The comment from McKay rang in John's ears.

_He's gonna kill me_, haunted John's thoughts the whole way to the mess hall.

oOOo

Jenn showered and combed through her hair before Evan arrived at her quarters. He carried two dinner trays and had two soda cans stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"I'm starved." Jenn helped Evan carry the trays to the small table by the couch. "Thanks. I know this is crazy, but I hate eating in the mess hall when the _Daedalus_ is in." Jenn sat down on the couch, folding her legs beneath her.

"I get it, really I do. Its loud, lots of chatter. And then there's the newbies." Evan took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch as he sat down next to Jenn. "This way, I get you all to myself without hearing a play-by-play tomorrow."

"Ev, what do you think we're doing that anyone would be interested in?" Jenn blushed while Evan leaned in to softly kiss her neck, working his way to her lips.

oOOo

After dinner Jenn and Evan settled in on the couch to watch a movie, enjoying the familiarity the two had come to share. When the movie ended, Jenn began to clean up the popcorn bowls and then pulled the blanket off Evan.

"Hey, I'm cold here!" Evan cried out when Jenn folded the blanket.

"Sorry, gonna have to warm up alone tonight. I have a big day tomorrow. I'm going off-world." Jenn pushed Evan's feet off the table.

Evan sat up tucking his shirt back into his pants. "Where're you going? I didn't see you on the schedule." With the mention of her trip off-world, a chill ran up his spine. "Who's going with you?" He tried not to sound too over protective. His mind whirled through the lists of teams and schedules. Putting two and two together, he realized Sheppard and his team would be off-world together tomorrow. Panic flashed in his eyes.

"Woolsey set me up with two teams and Ronon, so you don't need to worry." Jenn went and sat back down next to Evan, rubbing her hands across his chest smoothing his T-shirt. "_Ronon_ is coming to personally watch me."

Evan took hold of Jenn with his hands on her shoulders and spoke sternly. "When you're off world, I worry. Everyone worries, so please don't tell me not to be concerned."

Jenn loved that Evan got anxious about her. Even if she knew he was _more_ than a _little_ panicked. "Well then give me a kiss for luck. I'll be back before you know it."

oOOo

The next morning Evan waited near the gate for Jenn and her mini-army to escort her. There were two SGA teams, another doctor and four nurses. The terrain wouldn't allow a Jumper, which meant all the supplies needed to be carried. Jenn convinced John to allow some of the newbies with experience to help bus supplies and set up camp. The entire operation would take three days at most.

Jenn tried to keep her anxiety in check. She knew her luck and refused to let it get to her. She was checking off boxes when Evan caught her attention, watching from the edge of the gate room. She handed her check list to the other doctor to sneak a few moments with him before they left.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked jokingly. "'Cause I think this would constitute stalking." Jenn laced their fingers together as he dragged her into the empty hallway.

"Just wanted to wish you luck one more time." Evan freed one hand to caress her cheek and then smooth a stray hair behind her ear.

Before Jenn could protest his affections, Evan placed a heated kiss on her lips only releasing when air was necessary for both to breathe.

In a heavy whisper, Jenn spoke. "Kiss me like that and I'll have to leave more often," she panted trying to catch her breath.

"What is he doing here?" Looking over Jenn's shoulder, he caught sight of Captain Johnson checking-in with the Lieutenant of SGA 10.

"Guess he's one of the newbies with gate experience. Relax I can handle it, and, if not, I have Ronon." Jenn pressed a small kiss to Evan's lips even as his attention stayed on the captain. "Ev." She used both her hands to cup his face. "I'll be fine and home in your arms soon, promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Evan re-directed his attention to the woman in his arms. "I'll be waiting," he said as he heard Chuck announce the dialing of the gate.

"Gotta go." Jenn pressed a last kiss that Evan returned before he pushed her back into the gate room. He stayed and watched as the gate swooshed open and the expedition depart.

TBC~


	3. 12 hours

12 hours ago…

"So what's the plan?" John asked, sitting on a rock under a tree with the rest of SGA 2. Evan returned with news of their departure.

"Sir, it seems McKay may have fried a few sensors running one of his little tests." Evan made the quote fingers, "and to be on the safe side Mr. Woolsey is routing all gate travel to the alpha site for the night."

"Fair enough." John grumbled as he dragged himself off the rock. "Looks like that shower will have to wait," he slapped Evan's back. They had just spent the day in extreme heat that could be painfully smelt with the downwind walk back to the gate. The men took it all in stride as the meeting had been successful in establishing a temporary truce between the Genii and a few of the worlds Atlantis traded.

John rocked forward on the balls of his feet with his hands gripping his P-90. He watched as Major Lorne dialed the gate. The Major and his team stepped through the event horizon. John glanced one last time at their six before he passed onto the Alpha site.

"All secure, Sir?" Evan watched as John walked down the gate steps.

"It's nothing." Sheppard shook his head, shoving past the Major.

Evan watched as the Colonel headed towards the trees which camouflaged the alpha site. They had built several small shelters in the side of the mountain that provide a good defense position. He hung back to get a visual on the perimeter. Years of training put him on auto pilot as he retreated to the shelter for the evening.

oOOo

"Major," John called, causing Evan to jump from his cot. "Major, got Woolsey to give us radio contact. You wanna talk to, um. . . ." John looked down at the panel waiting for Evan to join him.

"Yes, Sir." Evan was unable to hide his excitement mixed with anxiety of Jenn being off world.

"Okay, he's here. Patch us through." The radio hissed as John verified the connection. "It's all yours, Major." He patted Evan's shoulder, pushing him into the chair to sit in front of the video screen.

"How's it going, Doc?" Evan tried to keep some formality between them with most of the room watching him.

"Hi…. It's not going so well. It seems the virus has spread pretty quickly to the next village. I am sending Dr. Robins over tomorrow to hopefully get this under control before we have a really serious emergency here. If we stay on track, we should be able to finish within our original time frame. Ev, you look tired. Did I wake you?" Jenn had been rubbing her hand on her leg and now was touching the edge of the video monitor.

"No." Evan shifted in his seat as he heard the guys clearing their throats behind him. "I'm. . . . Do you mind?" He torked his head to the guys behind him. "Sorry, it's just been a long day, and I really need a shower." He continued to swat at the air for the guys to leave so he could talk a bit more privately with Jenn.

"C'mon guys, let's give the Major some room." John motioned for them to step back. "Think it's time to check the perimeter. Let's go, boys," the Colonel commanded as he pushed Evan's team outside.

They left the room giving the two a little bit of privacy. Jenn and Evan spoke for a few more minutes before the transmission was terminated.

TBC~


	4. 2 hours

A/N... yes the clock is ticking...

2 hours ago….

The next morning offered the promise of a hot shower. Evan rolled over rubbing the cramp in his neck, thinking the floor may have been more comfortable.

"Rise and Shine, Major." John tapped his boots as he passed by.

"What time is it, Sir?"

"Early. Too early, and we got a mission."

Evan jumped to attention following the Colonel to the main room. The frown on John's face worried him. His stomach began to roll when he saw McKay on the vid screen, flailing his arms and yelling at the people in the room behind him.

"Did you hear me? No, no, no, no, no, no, not that one, the other one. Do you know your left from right?" McKay turned to face the screen "Do you understand? You have to go and get them now! Not later. Now, these solar flares are only going to get worse, making gate travel too risky. The amount of radiation will be minimal, but we've already lost radio contact." He turned his attention back to the people moving frantically behind him "NO! People, who are you?" He turned back to John. "Hey John, I gotto go. You have three hours. I should have the gate back up and running sometime tomorrow. . . .That ONE! YES that one!" The transmission ended abruptly with McKay screaming over his shoulder.

John clapped his hands. "Well let's get moving. We gate in fifteen, Major."

Evan followed John back to the room, learning the nature of their mission. Sometime during the night, Atlantis lost radio contact with Jenn's team. One of the scientist determined a solar shower was causing disturbance with equipment. The shower also included golf ball sized hail that could cause some radiation exposure. This was common for the planet, but Woolsey felt no need to test the exposure theory and ordered Jenn's team evacuated until the shower had passed.

oOOo

John spotted Ronon as he arrived with Evan and SG2 in the village at first light.

"What's up? I could smell you coming." Ronon laughed, slapping John on the back.

"We need to pack-up and head out. There's a solar storm coming, and we tried to call." John continued to talk as they walked to the temporary camp that had been set up.

"Sir, Has Dr. Robbins left yet?" Evan questioned, mentally counting the personnel and coming up short.

Lorne caught sight of Jenn coming out of her tent, rubbing her eyes in disbelief when she was told that Col. Sheppard and SGA 2 had arrived.

John paused to formulate a plan. "Ronon, you and I will get Robbins, grab two guys from SGA 12. Major, get everyone else to the gate… one hour."

Evan was already inventorying the area and instructing his team. "Yes, Sir, one hour," he responded as he began walking toward Jenn.

Before Evan got close, Jenn began to pinch her nose with her fingers. "Whoa, someone needs a shower!"

Evan stopped and put his head down, pretending she hurt his feelings. "Sorry, still working on finishing the Alpha site, and apparently showers were not top on the list."

Jenn laughed at the display. "Evan Lorne, I'm gonna pass on a hug and save it for later."

"Maybe a shower together?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Jenn as she punched his arm. "Ouch, wound a guy." Evan smiled, knowing Jenn was back under his protection. A sense of relief came over him as he knew he would be removing her from harm's way.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Jenn prompted the handsome man before her with a sheepish grin.

"I need you to pack up and be at the gate within the hour. We got word from the science guys that they're expecting a solar storm and Woolsey would prefer we wait it out at the Alpha site." Evan followed Jenn, watching his men prepare the camp to move out.

"I know. It's already causing disturbances with the equipment and the radios," she remarked, opening a few cases as she began to pack-up.

"I'm gonna help the others. You got this?" he asked.

"Robbins?" Jenn paused, concerned about her co-worker.

"Colonel Sheppard and Ronon are getting him," he answered, putting Jenn at ease.

oOOo

The hour passed quickly as they packed-up the equipment and any other items they felt might be affected by the radiation. Evan walked with the group to the gate in silence. The sky turned an eerie shade of orange as the wind began to pick up. Most of the village had moved to the caves on the edge of the village to ride out the storm. Evan took up the rear, watching over his shoulder for Sheppard and Ronon. There still was no radio communication. Until they could physically see the gate, they would not know if Colonel Sheppard was ahead or behind them.

As they cleared the tree line, Evan saw the gate but no Colonel Sheppard. He instructed SGA 10 to dial the gate. Evan checked his watch. They still had less than one hour, but he felt waiting would not be a viable option for Jenn and her team. Evan watched as the gate swoosh open, and Jenn's team began the trek across the field. Satisfied with their progress to the gate, Evan and his team doubled back to offer assistance to John and Ronon.

TBC~.


	5. Now

A/N: Ok with RL this time idea is not working for me = ( sorry.. so I will post NOW, another tonight and the last tomorrow. As I said 'what could go wrong'

Now…..

"Col. Sheppard." Evan called as he saw Dr. Robbins escorted by John and Ronon. Behind him, two nurses brought up the rear with two men from SG 12.

"Major, nice of you join us, but we need to hurry. We've got hail on our six." John jogged in Evan's direction.

Evan radioed for his men to dial the gate as they picked up the pace. Hail began to pelt them as they quickened to an all-out run.

John waited for the gate to shut down on the other side. "I'm gonna head to the radio room, dial up Atlantis, and let them know we're all secure."

As Evan walked toward the shelter, one of the nurses spoke up. "Major, did Doctor Keller come back with you?"

John froze and turned back around, watching the color drain from the Major's face.

Evan tried to speak his mouth suddenly dry as cotton while his stomach began to churn, forcing the power bar he ate for breakfast into his throat. He swallowed painfully.

"I sent Doctor Keller back with you. Where is she?" Evan's tone was even and calm though inside he was losing control.

"No, sir, Doc Keller and Lt. Johnson stopped to send the kids back to the village," one of the men from SGA 10 spoke up.

"_What?_" Evan could barely form words, full sentences were gone from his speech. "You _left_ her?"

"A few of the kids followed us from the village. The Doc. . . ." The man was cut short as Evan barked for them to redial the gate.

Evan looked to John for reassurance as he felt the world fall away from him.

"Let's go! Dial it up!" John shouted, preparing to race back.

The Gate began dialing but would not lock.

oOOo

"Word from Atlantis is six to eight hours at best before we can connect with the planet, Sir" one of the men from SGA 10 said. John watched as Evan struggled to keep a level head. Finally the Major excused himself wandering away from the group.

_Evan threw himself up against the wall. His mind raced a million miles a minute. Why did SHE have to go? He turned and faced the wall, pounding out his frustration._

John waited several minutes but his concern outweighed his respect for his second's privacy. He followed Evan into a small room off the communication room and watched as Evan pounded the wall, rage and fear consuming him.

John leaned against the wall and waited to speak.

Evan nearly collapsed to the floor but his sheer will kept him standing. Feeling the watchful eye of the Colonel, he felt the room go void of air. "Gonna take a run, Sir. Get my head straight." He left without another word.

Evan's feet pounded the ground, his lungs pouring oxygen into his lifeless body. His eyes stung as tears burned his wind chapped cheeks. He ran fast and hard, ignoring his body's cries for leniency. The adrenalin pumped his legs onward till he finally dropped in exhaustion. Everything at this moment was inconsequential without Jenn. He dry heaved as his body shook at the realization he had failed her.

He was lost without her.

oOOo

3 hours without contact….

"Good news and better news, Sir." one of the marines reported.

John's feet kicked up on the table sitting by the door watching for Evan's return. "Let's have it." He tipped his head up.

"Sir, Doctor McKay said we are looking at closer to six hours, then we should be clear to return to the planet."

"And the better news?"

"One of the guys got the showers working, Sir" he said, stepping back a few steps to collect some fresh air.

The teams had separated into two groups: the showered and the not-so-fresh. The thought of a hot shower was enough to tempt John from his watch. Till he saw Evan return.

"Thanks. Dismissed." John waved the marine in a half salute.

oOOo

Evan silently walked back to the site. When he saw John, he already had his Major's face back on.

"Sir, any news?" Evan voice held no indication of his feelings. Having dueled with his emotions, he put them back away from prying eyes.

"We've got about another three hours to go." John stood, sizing up his Second. Satisfied, he continued, "Major, let's head over to the barracks. One of guys got the showers fixed. We meet in one hour to discuss the rescue mission." He gently patted Evan on the shoulder as they walked. "We'll bring her home. You have my word."

"Thank you, Sir." It was all Evan could muster while holding on to his dignity.

oOOo

There had been no rumors of Evan and Jenn dating. They both were very private and hard working. It was not unusual for a team night or group activity to occur without them. They kept professional and personal boundaries in check. For his and John's team, the glances and hands grazing in the hallways and infirmary had not gone unnoticed. And both were respected by their friends, who kept their romance secret.

It was common knowledge that the Major and the Doc were friends. When Jenn went off world, Evan's team usually escorted her. So no one was surprised that Evan would personally come and collect her from the planet or that he would take it personally when something happened to her under his supervision.

Evan stood in the small shower stall and let the water wash away his worry, rebathing himself in his ability to do his job, a job his was trained for, one he could do in his sleep, that knowledge gave him strength. He was going to get Jennifer back!


	6. 6 hours later

Chapter 6

6 hours later…..

"Dial it up." John whirled his hand in the air, waiting for the gate to lock, but the connection still could not be made. "Keep going, every twenty, till we get a lock. Malp goes through first!" He walked back over to the tree line to wait with Evan.

9 hours later….

Evan gripped his P-90, his fingers itching for a connection. When the wormhole swooshed open, he almost jumped as he tried mentally to push the MALP through. _Faster, faster, come on, any day now!_

They waited for the readings to register on air quality and radiation.

"Looks good, sir. According to these readings, we have a green light to go," the young marine reported.

"Major," John motioned for Evan and his team to lead the way, "after you." John, Ronon and SGA 10 followed.

oOOo

Captain Johnson moved to the edge of the cave, checking the readings on the device he held in his hands. "I'm sorry. I really don't know the equipment that well, but I would say if we were in the Milky Way, we're good to go," Johnson apologized.

Jenn walked across the small cave they had found in the mountain to wait the storm out with the children. The kids had been calmed by lollipops and stories Jenn had been telling them.

"Here, let me see." Jenn took the device from his hands. She walked back toward the opening waiting for a current reading to register.

Johnson went back to the children, taking up his stance on the wall. He had stood watch over them, and, for that, Jenn was grateful. He had followed her from the gate when she went to talk to the children and never complained when she escorted them back to the edge of the field. When the hail came, the children began running toward the mountain, and he followed Jenn and the children, concerned for their safety. He never questioned her direction. He'd been a source of strength for Jenn to pull on. With her history, she had been grateful for his company.

"I'm not an expert, but I think we should be okay. Let's get the kids back and head to the gate." Jenn reached for her pack against the wall. "I know Colonel Sheppard has already amassed a small army for my rescue," she laughed. "I think he will be relieved to know that I was safe the whole time. It may be a first."

Johnson followed gathering his own gear. "He'll be happy to know I followed his Five Rules for Atlantis."

Jenn blushed in embarrassment. "Please don't tell me they have a rule for me," she groaned.

"Rule number four, that goes back to rules one and two" Johnson smirked.

They moved out of the cave with Johnson leading, the two children in the middle and Jenn bringing up the rear back to the village. When they arrived Jenn could see the holes left in the tent from the hail, the damage to the tree houses above them and the people working to repair their village.

"Doctor," a man called out to her as they entered the small square in the village. "Thank you. We were so worried when the children went missing." The man dropped to his knees hugging the two children. "GO! find your mother. She is sick with grief."

"Bye, Doctor, Bye, Johnson," they squealed as the ran toward their home.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jenn asked, going into doctor mode.

"We are well, just some damage that can be repaired. I did not see your people return," he said, concerned for her welfare.

"No, I got stuck behind. I am sure they will be here as soon as the gate is safe for travel." She turned and put her arm on Johnson. "But, I've been in good hands the whole time." She squeezed his arm affectionately.

oOOo

"Major! Major!" a man called to them from the trees.

"Lower your weapons; he's one of the men from the village." Evan pushed at the P-90's raised in response to the man.

"Major, have you seen my children?" the man asked frantically.

The Lieutenant from SGA 10 stepped forward. He held his hand to his waist "Two kids about this high, girl with a blue apron, boy with a grey vest."

"Yes, yes, yes, my children. You've seen them?" The man hung on the Lieutenant's words.

"Sir, those were the kids Doc and Johnson were taking back to the tree line when we got separated." The Lieutenant pointed to the tree line across the field. "That way."

"There are some caves over there. I have shown the children, and they must be there." The father quickly led the way as the men waited for Colonel Sheppard's orders.

"Lieutenant, take your team to the village and see if they've seen the Doc. With no radio contact still, we meet back at the gate in one hour. Major, let's go." John watched as Ronon and Evan followed the man to the cave and the Lieutenant and his men headed to the village. He then took up behind SGA2 watching their six.

When they reached the caves, Ronon bent down looking at the fresh tracks. "They've been here," he grunted.

"How can you be sure if was your doctor and my children?" The father questioned, looking at the dirt beneath his feet. To him, it appeared to be dirt.

Evan walked back out of the cave. "It's them. Jenn never was good at housekeeping," he said with a slight grin holding a wad of lollipop wrappers in his hand. "She's probably taken them back to the village." A wave of relief washed over Evan, thinking that she was safe and at the village waiting for them or maybe heading to the gate. "We should split up in case she's on her way to the gate," he suggested.

"Major, you and your men double back to the gate in case they show up there. Ronon and I will go to the village and meet up with SGA 10." John ordered. "Got about forty minutes till they're due for check in."

"Yes, Sir." Evan responded as he and his men headed back to the gate.

oOOo

"Captain Johnson," Jenn called, busy picking up items in the medical tent as they prepared to leave. "I know we got off to a bad start. . ." she paused.

"No." The Captain interjected "I'm sorry. I made an ass of myself the other day in the infirmary. I should never have jumped to conclusions, nor should I been so rude to you, no matter who you were." He handed her some items off the floor, coming to stand directly in front of her. His apology was sincere and looked honest to her.

"I wanted to say thank you." Jenn stared into his face. "I don't have the best luck off world and you stepped up and well… I accept your apology." She reached her hand out to shake the Captain's hand now outstretched to her.

"Anytime, Doc." He smirked, returning to clean up the remaining items on the floor.

"I think we should leave this and head to the gate. I'd hate to see what the Colonel is sending though when they get the gate working." She winced, laughing nervously at the thought.

Johnson and Jenn waved to the people in the village as they headed back to the gate, running smack into SGA 10.

"Doc! You're okay?" The Lieutenant began to visually give her a once over in disbelief. He nodded to the Captain and then shook his head. Returning with the Doc and in one piece, unharmed, was a miracle.

'Yes, I'm fine, thanks to the Captain here." Again Jenn pushed praise on the Captain for his part in her safe return. "Are you alone?"

"No, we split up. Col. Sheppard and Major Lorne went to the caves to look for you and the missing children." He was so pleased to see Jenn in once piece. The Lieutenant thought this could save his butt for losing her in the first place. "We should get you back to the gate." He glanced around the village. "The kids?"

The Captain stepped forward, thinking this may be a good time to start fielding questions for Jenn. He knew she was exhausted and could see the adrenalin high she had been on for the last nine hours was finally starting to taper off.

"The kids have been returned," he spoke, directing attention from the doctor toward himself. "We should really head to the gate before it gets too late."

The Lieutenant looked at his watch, remembering the check in time. He tapped his ear piece again to check for a signal and got several evil glances as the radios hissed in everyone's ears. "Think they might be working again. Colonel Sheppard, come in."

"Lieutenant, this is Sheppard. What's the village look like?" John answered, rubbing his head from the loud hiss that came with the transmission.

"Little battered, needs some repair, Sir. Even better, we found the Doc!" The Lieutenant could not hold back his relief.

"And the kids?" John remained focused on his mission.

"They're safe, Sir."

"Head back to the gate. We'll meet you there. Good job, Lieutenant. Sheppard out." John smiled to the father waiting while he spoke to the object in his ear. "You children are safe back in the village. It seems the good doctor returned them personally. I am sure there is a story to go with it…."

The man began to run to the village screaming back over his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Well, I wanna hear the story." Ronon watched as the man disappeared into the trees.

"Me too. Race ya!"

oOOo

Evan and his team waited by the gate, watching the village to the east and the mountains to the north. The tone of the group was mellow as this was personal for the Major. Parrish and Coughlin sat off to the side playing cards while Reed kept a close eye on Evan.

Evan's head perked up when he saw John and Ronon break the tree line from the mountains. They were at a full run, and Evan signaled his team to be ready. The men clenched their P-90's, watching behind John and Ronon to see what chased them.

When Ronon and John reached the gate, the team was wide-eyed and waiting for orders.

"I win," John began, panting as he put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

"You wish!" Ronon called back with hands over his head taking in deep breaths.

"A race? You get us all worked up over a race?" Evan questioned, unable to control himself. "Sir?"

"Relax, Major, I didn't want to miss seeing your face when the Doc arrives." Still breathing heavily, he could not help but laugh, watching anger and excitement hit the Major full force.

Reed had been keeping a close watch toward the village when he saw SGA 10 and Jenn clear the field. "Major." He nudged Evan trying to get his attention. "Think someone's coming."

Evan's feet locked into the ground, but his heart raced out to greet her. His body physically ached to see her. Jenn was smiling and laughing as the group made their way into the clearing.

John stepped up behind Evan, pushing him with a shoulder roll. "I think we can look the other way for a few minutes." He spoke in a loud whisper.

Before John could finish, Evan was gone. He had already handed off his P-90 to Reed and was half way across the field.

Jenn, seeing Evan racing toward them, broke from the pack to meet him. She couldn't help herself as she leapt into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his chest.

The men just walked past the couple with a grin and headed onward to the gate.

"Awwww…. I just love happy endings," Parrish sing-songed.

John stepped up to Captain Johnson "Glad to see she's in one piece."

"Yes, Sir!" Johnson jumped to attention "I followed the Rules of Atlantis, Sir!"

Reed, having been in the first wave of recruits, had never heard these rules. "What's he talking about, Sir?"

The Colonel smiled while Captain Johnson rattled them off "Never leave a man" he looked over his shoulder as Evan and Jenn were now locked in a heated kiss, "or woman behind, protect the Geek…,"

"Hey, I resent that!" Parrish interrupted with a frown.

Johnson grinned slightly at Parrish's comment, but continued as if uninterrupted, "…don't miss check-in, STAY WITH THE DOC, and be courteous to the ladies, Sir."

"Huh, so these Sheppardism are rules now." Reed bit his lip as he realized what he just said in front of the Colonel.

Ronon chuckled, watching John's face turn pensive at the remark.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that Reed. Dial the gate." John ordered. Seeing that Evan and Jenn were still embraced, he called out in their direction. "Someone get those two; tell them the Love Boat's leaving." The gate swooshed open.

Evan picked Jenn in his arms and carried her through the gate, THIS TIME. Satisfied, he took her home.

TBC~


	7. night than day

A/N: now for the fluff request (that I could not say no to myself; enjoy _Dunnia_)

-inspired by the song -Lost Without U by Robin Thicke (since this is the song that started this little story)

~that night

"So what is the plan Colonel?" Woolsey asked from the other side of the video feed.

"We'll bunk here for the night, send Doc, Johnson and SGA2 back in the morning. The rest of us will head back to the planet. If you could send us another doctor and an engineering team, we could get this mission back on track and build some good will helping with repairs." John rattled off, watching the commotion in the back ground on Atlantis. "What's McKay doing now?"

"There is some disagreement on who's at fault, but I assure you the gate WILL be up and running in the morning. I'll send a team and another doctor to you first thing in the morning. Woolsey out." The transmission ended.

"What's going on?" Ronon dropped down in a chair across from John.

"We stay, get the teams back on track, help with some repairs and head back to Atlantis tomorrow night." Leaning back in the chair, John locked his hands behind his head. "All in a day's work," he smiled.

"You're just thinking I'll do the paper work before you return, Sir." Lorne came up behind John almost scaring him out of the seat.

"Hey, now there's an idea." John settled back into his laid-out position in the chair. "So, how are they?"

"Robbins checked them both for radiation exposure. He thinks the levels are pretty low but wants to get them back to Atlantis for observation." Evan stood slightly at attention as he rattled off the update. "Any news on gate travel to Atlantis, Sir?"

"Seems McKay and Zelenka are playing the blame game, but the gate should be up tomorrow. There sending another doctor to replace Keller and an engineering team to help with repairs," John replied, now completely reclined in the chair and resting his eyes. "Sending your team back to escort Doc and Johnson. We'll head back tomorrow night once everything is back on track."

"Sounds like a plan. If you don't need anything, think I'll turn in for the night, Sir" Evan waited for John to release him.

"Have a good evening, Major. . . . Don't have too much fun, these walls are thin." He smirked as he watched Evan get a little hot under the collar as he left the room.

oOOo

a new day~

The next morning, right on schedule, Atlantis sent an engineering team and another doctor to replace Keller. John watched as they embarked through the gate back to the planet. This was going to be a long day.

When they reached the village, Dr. Robbins set about organizing supplies and equipment. The new doctor began packing up to head off to the nearby village.

"Doctor Robbins, we're ready to head out," the new doctor called from the other side of the room.

John and Ronon had been setting up a plan for the teams to work with engineering for repairs at a table in the corner. John looked up at the new fresh face, noticing someone he did not recognize. He paused to put her face to memory.

"Okay, just stick to the plan and check in every four hours, Doctor Nevans," Robbins blurted at the interruption to his own activities.

The new doctor turned and left the tent, John stood up and walked to the opening in the tent to watch as she and SGA 12 gathered their equipment and headed out to the village.

oOOo

Johnson and Jennifer were released after a few hours of observation. Evan finished his paperwork and glared at the clock. It was late, and he had missed dinner again.

Evan leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes as he waited for the computer to power down. A small brown box that sat on the edge of his file cabinet caught his attention. He reached up and pulled it down to his desk. It was from his sister, and he smiled reaching for a knife to open it. Inside a thick envelope with a lengthy letter from his sister. He set the letter inside the top drawer of his desk to read tomorrow. He took the rest of the box and headed to his quarters for a quick shower before he went to see Jenn.

oOOo

Jenn smiled when Evan arrived later that night with a small brown box in one hand and two spoons in the other.

"Okay, I give what's in the box?" Jenn asked trying to peek as Evan maneuvered it above his head to keep it from her prying eyes.

"Okay, okay. I just wanna ask you one favor first." Evan placed the box on the dresser and handed Jenn a CD.

Jenn pursed her lips, "I'm really hungry… just a peak first." She pulled on his jacket. "Pleassssse," she purred.

"Why can't I say no to you?" Evan handed over a spoon and a pack of tapioca pudding.

Jenn face lit up at the sight. "Oh, you got the package from your sister." She ripped open a cup and dug in with her spoon. Her mouth was still full when she spoke muffled, "This is soooo good."

Evan went over to the CD player. Hitting the buttons till he got to the song he was searching for. He leaned over and gently took the pudding cup from Jenn's hand. "Dance with me." As he tugged her into the center of the room, he wrapped his arms around her.

Jenn leaned into Evan's chest, listening to his heart beat. The music pulled them around the small space in the room.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

"Jenn." Evan leaned down lifting Jenn's chin to see her face. "I love you," he whispered placing a kiss on her lips.

fin~


End file.
